To better understand operations within an enterprise, such as a company, educational organization or government agency, the enterprise may collect information regarding various aspects of such operations. The enterprise may also collect information regarding business aspects of the enterprise, such as information regarding offerings (goods and/or services) provided by the enterprise. Such information may be stored in a database and analyzed for use in system development, debugging and/or understanding the behavior of a system.